


What I Feel

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [29]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Riza and Berthold's relationship is kinda messed up in this one, fictober 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Fictober Day 28: “I felt it. You know what I mean.”Riza explains exactly why Roy using Flame Alchemy bothers her.





	What I Feel

Riza stared off into the distance. Despite the darkness of night, she could see the plumes of fire in the distance. Alchemy, her father’s alchemy, was being used as a weapon of destruction. She felt sick to her stomach.

“Hey there, Hawkeye. How ya doin’?”

Riza didn’t respond. Maes Hughes might be her commanding officer, but she was off duty at the moment. Free to watch the clouds of fire rise into the night.

“Oh, c’mon, Riza. Why don’t you tell me what’s troubling you?”

“Do you see that, over there?” She gestured into the desert, off to where Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was busy following orders.

“Roy’s handiwork, huh?”

“He promised me that he wouldn’t use it to hurt people. He promised.”

Maes Hughes sat next to her, setting a hand on her shoulder. “There’s nothing you can really do about it now, can you? It’s just what we have to do.”

“I felt it. I know firsthand the power of Flame alchemy.” She waited for a retort. “You know what I mean, don’t you? When I say I’ve felt it. It wasn’t Roy’s alchemy, not at first.” She glanced up at her Captain.

“Your father’s alchemy, yes?”

Riza nodded once. They fell silent. Riza turned her attention back to the plumes of fire beyond the borders of the camp. Clouds of orange and scarlet illuminated the dark evening.

“We’re only doing what we’re told, Riza. It’s not like we have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice. But you won’t ever really understand.”

“I guess I won’t,” he replied.

They lapsed into silence again, watching the display of pyrotechnics a few miles away. Beyond them, the desert stretched in all directions, swallowing the rest of their unsaid comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
